


NSFW Prompt Fill

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [32]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: This ficlet is a combo of two NSFW prompts. An argument turns into sex + “Christ, put some clothes on!” Prompt listoneandtwo.Original post.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler & Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/176072
Kudos: 13





	NSFW Prompt Fill

“And what am I supposed to do?!” Hermann yelled at Newt as the smaller man rummaged through his drawers, forcefully throwing socks and underwear into his suitcase. 

“Look, I thought you’d _LOVE_ to get rid of me for a fuckin’ week, dude!” 

“I do! But for God’s sake you didn’t even tell me you were going!” 

“Why do you even care?! You only bitch at me when I _am_ around,” Newt said, raising his voice and slamming a drawer shut. 

“I care because - well, well for…I can’t handle everything on my own here!” 

“Ok that’s just stupid! You handle everything without me around. All you ever tell me is how I’m under your feet and I destroy the lab and I take your pencils!” 

“Because you do!” 

“Yeah, so!?” Newt spluttered, pinching his nose bridge. “That’s! That’s what I’m saying! Why the fuck would you care if I make so much trouble?! I don’t even help you with anything. Pentecost likes you better anyway, he trusts your ideas. You can give him what he needs. I can’t. Sure, I’m off doing research but that’s it. He doesn’t trust me and neither do you.” 

Hermann sighed in exasperation and rubbed his temple. Newt started stripping off to change as he had to get to the airport in the next hour. 

“What are you doing?!” 

“I gotta change! We can keep on arguing when I’m getting ready.” 

Newt had gotten down to his boxers. 

“Christ, put some clothes on!” 

“Ok, but I tell you what, _Doctor_ , you’re just gonna have to deal with me being gone. You can have the place to yourself. I’m sure nothing will come up.” 

“You’re so bloody thick sometimes, Newton.” 

“Am I supposed to read your mind?! Like, what the hell do you want from me, man?!” 

Hermann swallowed thickly as he tried not to stare at Newt’s muscular, slightly hairy thighs. 

“Wanna use me as a punching bag? Or something else?” Newt’s expression changed slightly and he lowered his voice. “Oh, I know what it is.” 

Hermann looked almost frightened. 

“You don’t want to admit that you actually need me around here. Despite all the crap you give me about me and my work, you actually need me.” 

Hermann exhaled, somewhat in relief and somewhat in frustration. 

“I do…yes, alright, I do need you but…good lord this is not easy for me to say.” 

Newt stood painfully still, half naked before his lab mate and rival, his tattoos splashed across his body and his nipples hard. 

“I…I am attracted to you, you, you, infuriating man!” 

“Well, that changes the conversation real quick,” Newt said, staring wide-eyed at the taller man. “Ok, well I’m still pissed at you.” 

“And I’m still angry with you!” 

Newt looked at his watch. 

“Ok, lets make this quick.” Newt closed the door and put his hands on Hermann’s chest. The latter blushes. 

“What?” 

“Come on, let’s have sex real quick. I gotta go the airport. And then we can finish this when I get back.” 

“Newton, I…” 

“You don’t have to, but…” Newt swallowed, suddenly a bit nervous. 

Neither remembered the moment their lips touched but they remember the passion of their first embraced for the rest of their days - the breathlessness, the desperate touches. Hermann’s fingers were in Newt’s hair. Newton started pulling his lab mate’s clothing off. Hermann dared to slip his fingers in the band of Newton’s boxers, slipping them off and feeling Newt’s soft, warm bum. With shaking breath he felt Newt leading him to the bed. 

“What do you like? What can I do?” 

“I don’t think you’ve ever asked me that before,” Hermann said, looking into the biologist’s eyes. 

“Maybe we can change that.” 

Newt gently pulled Hermann onto the bed with him. 

“You have to ask me,” Newt whispered. 

“May I…may I..” 

“Say it.” 

“May I fuck you?” Hermann said this so softly. 

“Hell yeah. Condom’s in the drawer.” 

Hermann scrambled for the nightstand and got out a cracklesome square, gently opened it and got to work.

“Oh my God, you are so efficient dude. Also very hard.” 

“Been a while.” 

“I got you.” 

Newt sucked the man’s fingers sloppily and guided Hermann to his entrance. 

“This is gonna make me so chill for the flight, dude,” Newt said, laughing in a daze as Hermann fucked him with his long, bony fingers, swirling and scissoring in a way that did not make it seem like it had “been a while.” Newt touched himself and groaned. “I’m ready.” 

Hermann positioned himself, leaned on his forearms, getting close to Newton’s face. He closed his eyes and pushed in. Newt’s soft, hairy thighs brushed up against Hermann’s thin, silky waist and Hermann felt the man beneath him squeeze. Newt spurred him on at every stroke, willing him to fuck him fast and strong. He rubbed his back, squeezed his ass, gave him plenty of tongue. Hermann pounded hard, grunting. Newt’s cries became more shrill and intense. He wanted to tell the man how close he was but he didn’t want to jinx it or throw him off so he just kept on keening. Hermann responded to the mildly filthy and sensuous sounds, saying Newt’s name low in his throat like a rumbling growl. Newt met his thrusts like crashing waves, wanking himself mindlessly. 

_“Oh, Newt!!”_ Hermann fairly shouted and came, his head thrown back in such intense ecstasy that the sight of it finished Newt off. Newt spilled out in beautiful ribbons and collapsed on the mattress. They panted audibly for some minutes when Newt suddenly moved. 

“Shit! I gotta get dressed!” Newt hastily cleaned them up and Hermann sat up gingerly, slowly getting dressed. Hermann heard the man washing up before emerging from the bathroom still naked. Newt threw on fresh boxers and pulled on his tight jeans, and a fresh t-shirt. 

“Newton,” Hermann said softly. “This won’t make things awkward will it? I mean…”

Newt slung his bag over his shoulder and looked at him softly.

“It’ll be fine. Now we have something to do in our down time.”

“I do hope it’s more than that.” 

“You bet it is. I’ll phone you when I get where I’m going.” 

Newt smooched him goodbye. 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

Hermann gave him the ghost of a smile. He slept in Newt’s room that night. 


End file.
